Digital 1337ness
by Bolt17
Summary: This is a parody of the song Headstrong by Trapt. I have included the original Headstrong lyrics on the second page. This is a parody based on the online comic strip, Megatokyo. (for those of you who don't know, 1337 stands for "leet")
1. Digital 1337ness Lyrics

|)!6!7@1 1337|\|355  
  
By: Bolt Fox  
  
Circling your, circling your, circling your hoard  
  
contemplating upgrading the motherboard  
  
now I see the price, I've got a doubt  
  
different modem fits my range and then I'm out  
  
be back later  
  
I have a fantasy,  
  
think I can make it a reality plated gold  
  
see inside, inside of the frame, yeah  
  
too bad that's older  
  
I see the old parts inside, decision's to fry  
  
Back off, I'm havin' fun  
  
It's wrong, it's just not 1337 enough  
  
I know this date is wrong  
  
It's wrong, yeah it's wrong  
  
Back off, I'm havin' fun  
  
It's wrong, it's just not 1337 enough  
  
I know this date is wrong  
  
so this is not where it belongs  
  
You can't build anything this way  
  
You should not make these things this way...  
  
I do my very best  
  
my next intrusion's got to make it pass the test  
  
I see it's full of junk and that's not right  
  
It's time to play, I guess I'll stay up over night  
  
until it's over  
  
I have a fantasy,  
  
bet I could make it a reality plated gold  
  
see inside, inside of the frame, yeah  
  
too bad that's older  
  
I see the old parts inside, decision's to fry  
  
Back off, I'm not yet done  
  
This card, it's just not 1337 enough  
  
I know this speed is wrong  
  
It's wrong, yeah it's wrong  
  
Back off, I'm not yet done  
  
This card, it's just not 1337 enough  
  
I know this speed is wrong  
  
so this is not where it belongs  
  
(where it belongs)  
  
You can't build anything this way  
  
(this is not where it belongs)  
  
You should not make these things this way...  
  
You know, I've got mad skillz now  
  
Better, besting all the "cows"  
  
This comp, 1337 beyond a doubt  
  
You know, I know all about your mainframe inside  
  
and now it's way past it's time  
  
Back off, the day has come  
  
It's 1337, don't think that it's a bluff  
  
This night people should run  
  
it's done, so it's on  
  
Back off, the day has come  
  
I'm 1337, to top you isn't tough  
  
The night of fear has come  
  
Your in for it, let's have some fun!  
  
(let's have some fun!)  
  
(this is it! let's have some fun!)  
  
You should build everything this way  
  
(now it's time! let's have some fun!)  
  
You should always make things this way...(let's have some fun!)  
  
(you are just not 1337 enough...) 


	2. Headstrong Lyrics

Circling, circling, circling your head  
  
contemplating everything you ever said  
  
now I see the truth, I got a doubt  
  
different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
  
see you later  
  
I see your fantasy,  
  
you wanna make it a reality bathed in gold  
  
see inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
  
well now that's over  
  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
  
Back off, I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
  
Back off, I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
and this is not where you belong  
  
I can't give everything away  
  
I won't give everything away...  
  
Conclusions manefest  
  
your first impression's got to be your very best  
  
I see you're full of **** and that's alright  
  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
  
well now that's over  
  
I see your fantasy,  
  
you wanna make it a reality bathed in gold  
  
see inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
  
well now that's over  
  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
  
Back off, I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
  
Back off, I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
and this is not where you belong  
  
(where you belong)  
  
I can't give everything away  
  
(this is not where you belong)  
  
I won't give everything away...  
  
I know, I know all about  
  
I know, I know all about  
  
I know, I know all about  
  
I know, I know all about your motives inside  
  
and your decision to hide  
  
Back off, I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
  
Back off, I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
and this is not where you belong  
  
(where you belong)  
  
(this is not where you belong)  
  
I can't give everything away  
  
(this is not where you belong)  
  
I won't give everything away...  
  
(this is not where you belong...) 


End file.
